Pyronia
Pyronia Credit Creator DarkusDragon Art base by Lerp Character Information Age 10 Gender Male Orientation Bisexual MBTI Personality - Tribe SilkWing Relatives Unnamed SilkWings (parents) Powers and abilities Normal SilkWing abilities Quote ”...Really? And I’m the one who got dropped as an egg?” Appearance Pyronia’s body is mostly reddish-brown, with orange scales along his back and a pale underbelly. He has some white scales on his face and tail, though not enough to be particularly noticeable - more like a small number of freckles than anything else. His wings have a somewhat unusual pattern for a SilkWing - rather than having the cell-like pattern of the rest of the tribe, the colours on his wings are split up somewhat randomly, going from the pale colour of his underbelly to a pale orange to a darker shade of orange with no transition between the colours. Personality Mischievous - Pyronia isn’t really one to resort to violence, but he’s never going to make life easy for anyone he doesn’t like. He won’t do anything major that would draw unwanted attention to him, but he commits minor acts of sabotage on an almost daily basis, and can often be found nearby when something goes wrong. Something that has earned him minor infamy is Bee - the name he gave to a HiveWing sock puppet he pulls out whenever he feels someone needs to be mocked. Diligent - even if a good chunk of his time is dedicated to creating a series of mild inconveniences for anyone he doesn’t like, Pyronia is a very hard worker. He may not be the best at whatever he’s doing, but three moons, will he try. It’s rare for him to give something up halfway - unless it’s endangering someone, he’ll keep going, even if it doesn’t look like he’ll achieve that much. Irritable - he doesn’t show his annoyance a lot of the time, but getting on Pyronia’s nerves isn’t exactly hard. He doesn’t like being interrupted while he works, and he has a special hatred of being asked what he’s doing - his most common answers to that question are “none of your business” or “well obviously, I was-”, followed by an outrageous statement that is quite obviously not what he was doing. He doesn’t often snap at others for annoying him like this, but he does remember it, and repeat offenders are often next in line for having something go missing. History Pyronia’s life got off to a fairly unusual start - after all, most eggs don’t roll out of the nest. His egg was eventually caught by the webbing in between the nest and the ground, protecting the unborn SilkWing from harm, but it was only caught on one of the lowest layers - the dragons searching for him above couldn’t find the egg and assumed the worst. When he was discovered, it was by accident - a LeafWing sneaking around on the ground found the egg, and took it with him, not wanting the sound of a newborn dragonet to bring anyone else down there. Pyronia hatched in the LeafWing’s residence, miles away from the hive he should have been raised in. Instead of having the life of a normal dragonet, the LeafWing realised how beneficial a SilkWing spy could be, and Pyronia was trained in sneaking around and sabotage from the moment he could talk. When his metamorphosis happened was when he was put into action - a few days after emerging from his cocoon, Pyronia arrived at Cicada Hive, saying that he had received his placement there and waving aside suspicions with somebody probably messing up some paperwork. It was then that his real challenge began. Pyronia didn’t want to draw attention to himself, but he hated being a second-class citizen - sure, he had to put on the act of a good subservient SilkWing, but as far as he was concerned the sooner the uprising, the better. He couldn’t do anything to actually harm anyone, but that didn’t mean that he wouldn’t make their lives harder. Pyronia started to cause trouble wherever he thought he could get away with it. Was it an unnecessary risk? Yes, but three moons did it feel relieving! Pyronia remains in Cicada Hive to this day, finding his way into places he shouldn’t be and listening in on conversations he shouldn’t know about. Until he gets caught, he refuses to spend a day doing nothing. Gallery 24B83CE8-CAB9-4259-8A89-BB06EE3C18AA.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SilkWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (DarkusDragon)